


deep in my heart (there's a burnin')

by amosanguis



Series: crossovers and fusions ftw [48]
Category: I Saw the Light (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drug Abuse, Gen, Hank is Loki, Identity Issues, title from a country song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong> <em>You will not live long like this.</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Then so be it," Hank-maybe-Loki yells, turning on his son; Sleipnir snorts and tosses his head before he blinks out of sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep in my heart (there's a burnin')

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title is from “Sundown and Sorrow” by Hank Williams  
> \--More word vomit.

-z-

 

Sometimes, Hank’s skin turns blue.

Sometimes, there’s a dark shape that sits just out the corner of his eye.

 

-x-

 

He swallows another pill, fights away the feeling of falling.

 

-x-

 

Hank’s skin is blue and he screams as memories rush in and threaten to swallow him whole.

The dark shape nickers softly.

 

-x-

 

“I don’t know who I am,” he says to the bottom of his glass.  Maybe he says it to Audrey, maybe he says it to his new fiddler. 

“When does anyone?” someone asks; it may have been Audrey, it may have been the fiddler – Hank can’t tell, can’t be bothered to check as he presses the heel of his hand to his eye, tries to ignore the feeling of a fist against it.

 

-x-

 

There’s a thrumming just under his blue skin and, with his scream, he freezes the forest around him.

Behind him – there’s a shuffling of a horse’s hooves, a soft huffing.

“Sleipnir,” he says, the name falling out of his lips without conscious thought.

 

-x-

 

Hank watches the video of Captain America, doesn’t think too hard about why big blondes with blue eyes make him yearn for _something_ that he can’t quite articulate.

 

-x-

 

**_What have you done,_ far _?_**

Hank wipes vomit from his lips.  “Nothing that concerns you, boy,” he rasps.

Sleipnir glares and Hank (or maybe he’s Loki now) shudders and fights against another wave of nausea.

**_You will not live long like this._ **

“Then so be it,” Hank-maybe-Loki yells, turning on his son.  Sleipnir snorts and tosses his head before he blinks out of sight.

Hank-Loki spits and wipes his mouth again, his back screaming in pain as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a bottle of pills. 

Hank throws back one and then a second.

 

-x-

 

“Want me to order you anything, Hank?”

“No,” Hank says, not bothering to open his eyes.  “I’m not hungry.”

**-**

He feels it when it happens – feels the exact second when his heart fails him.  Loki feels it when Hank Williams dies.

With a wave of his hand, Loki leaves them a body to mourn and bury – and then he’s getting out of the car.  He presses a soft kiss to Sleipnir’s nose, holding their foreheads together for a beat, and then he’s pulling back – he has work to do.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
